


The Bunny Suit Saga

by Hughville



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet and The Bunny Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own House or its characters.
> 
> This was written in 2011.

Damn House and his stupid bets. I know he cheated but I just can’t prove it so now I’m stuck. I knew betting about Wilson would be a bad idea but the thought of House in a big pink bunny suit was too good to pass up. At least it would have been if I’d won and I should have. Of course, I’ll show him and Wilson. House wanted the loser in a bunny suit and that is what he is going to get. All he specified was that the bunny suit be pink.

Looking in the mirror, I can’t help but laugh. I know he is expecting something along the lines of Ralphie from A Christmas Story. Well, too bad for him. I’ve chosen something a little different.

 

As I pull into the parking lot, I know the only way I can pull this off is to go in with my head held high. I give my bunny ears a quick adjustment and get out. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I saunter toward the front doors. I can hear gasps and feel people’s eyes on me but I keep my gaze on the doors. Pushing them open, I make my way carefully across the lobby. The last thing I need to do is slip in these ridiculous bunny shoes.

 

As I enter the Diagnostics office, all conversation stops. Foreman, Taub, Thirteen and Kutner stare at me.

“Where are House and Wilson?” I ask.

A slow smile crosses Foreman’s face. “In Wilson’s office. Can we come?”

I shrug and make my way to Wilson’s office with House’s team trailing behind me. I stop outside the closed door. I can hear them laughing inside. Handing my bag to Foreman, I make a few minute adjustments to my costume and then fling the door open. As I saunter in, I zero in on House. I hear Wilson gasp “Cameron?” but I ignore him. House is my target. Slowly and deliberately, I step up onto the coffee table. Placing my hands on my hips, I stare down at House.

I watch as his eyes travel from my black satin stilettos up my legs encased in sheer black net stockings over the pink satin Playboy bunny suit to the pink and white ears nestled in my curls. Slowly I turn, bend over slightly and wiggle the white puff on my ass. I turn back and see that his mouth is hanging open and that he has a definite bulge in his pants. I step down and stand between his legs. Leaning over him, I see his gaze drop to my breasts that are overflowing the tight suit. I put my mouth against his ear and feel his warm breath flow over me.

“Somehow,” I whisper, “I think I just won.”

I straighten, turn and take my bag from Foreman. Complete silence follows me as I strut down the hallway. At the elevator, I look back. House is at the door with Wilson and his team surrounding him. House looks stunned. I laugh, blow him a kiss and enter the elevator. I cannot wait to get out of this stupid get-up but it was definitely worth the discomfort and any embarrassment. I just got one up on House.


	2. Pizza and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron's POV.

I’m nervous. I admit it. When I wore that ridiculous Playboy bunny get up, I figured House would mock me and then laugh with Wilson about how I lost that stupid bet. I never expected him to follow me into the locker room. I certainly didn’t expect to have sex with him. I absolutely didn’t expect the sex to be so mind-blowing. Never in a million years did I think he would ask me over to watch the game. Yet, here I am outside his apartment with a six-pack of beer wearing my tightest jeans, my best shirt and my black boots with the three inch heels. Underneath all this I’m wearing my pale pink La Perla bra and thong.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I raise my hand and knock on the familiar green door. I smooth my hand down my shirt and flip my hair back while I wait. I hear the lock tumble and then the door swings open. Suddenly my mouth is dry and my heart is hammering in my chest. House is standing barefoot wearing snug, faded jeans and a red motorcycle t-shirt. His hair is rumpled and he has a crease along his right cheek. His eyes seem unfocused and for a moment I wonder if he forgot about asking me over.

“Sorry,” he yawns motioning me in. “I fell asleep.”

I step in and nervously shift from side to side as he closes the door. I jump slightly when his warm hands cup my shoulders and his breath stirs the hair next to my ear. “Really good sex makes me sleepy,” he breathes softly into my ear. My eyes flutter closed and I feel him take the beer from me.

“Sit down and get comfortable,” he tells me as he limps into the kitchen.

Opening my eyes, I move toward the couch. I sit down and he joins me. He reaches for the remote and turns on the television. He flips channels until he finds the baseball game. Leaning back, he puts his feet on the coffee table and rests his hand on my thigh.

“Wilson is pissed,” he comments. “We were going to watch the game together and he got his panties in a twist when I blew him off.”

“Why did you do that?” I ask. “I wouldn’t have minded watching the game with him.”

“I would,” House responds firmly. “Wilson is not good at taking the hint when the time comes, if you know what I mean.”

I swallow hard. I do know what he means and the thought of that sends shivers of desire through me. We continue to watch the game. The pizza arrives and we eat it out of the box; no plates; no forks; just paper towels as napkins. I try to concentrate on the game. My favorite team, the Cubs, is playing and normally I enjoy watching them. Tonight, though, I am too aware of House. When I get a bit of sauce and cheese on my chin, he leans in and licks it off, then kisses me. He smiles lazily as I chug down the rest of my beer. The game ends and I realize I have no idea who won nor do I even care.

House stands and stretches. His t-shirt rides up to expose a sliver of his strong back. He turns to look at me.

“Coming?” he asks inclining his head toward his bedroom.

I realize I have two choices. One is to leave and go home to sleep alone. The other is to stay and have more mind-blowing sex. I choose the sex and follow House down the hall to his bedroom.

He leads me to the bed and undresses me and then himself. I glance down at the scar on his thigh and then back up at his face. He has a look on his face I have never seen before; a look somewhere between defiance and stark fear. I push him back onto the bed and crawl on top of him. The next few minutes are a blurry haze of touching, moaning, kissing and rolling around on the bed. Finally, he pins my hands over my head and kisses me slowly, tenderly, and passionately. Then his hands trail down my arms and he begins a slow and thorough exploration of my body. By the time he is finished, I am breathless and limp with desire. Every nerve ending in my body is screaming for his touch. He turns me away from him and presses against my back. Carefully, he lifts my leg and thrusts into me. I gasp as his hands close over my breasts, kneading and massaging. His lips travel along the back of my neck and along my shoulder. I turn my head and his lips nibble at my ear and jaw. I allow my leg to relax on his and just concentrate on the feel of him moving inside me; the feel of his hot, damp body moving against mine; his warm breath and soft lips tasting my skin. Suddenly I feel the familiar tingle and tightening in my belly. Then I jerk and cry out as a powerful orgasm pounds through me. I shudder and moan as his teeth sink into the crook of my neck. Then he moans my name and I feel the wet heat of his own orgasm pumping into me and seeping down my leg.

The harsh sound of our breathing fills the room. He rolls onto his back and pulls me close to him. I reach for the sheet and drape it over us. He pushes it down so my breasts are exposed.

“It’s a crime to cover up perfection,” he murmurs drowsily. “Are you gonna get all pissy if I fall asleep now?”

I snuggle up next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. “Not unless you get pissy with me for doing the same,” I yawn.

I feel a laugh rumble in his chest. “I never have this much fun watching the game with Wilson,” he chuckles.

Smiling, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House's POV.
> 
> (Yes, I am aware they aren't using condoms. House is nosy and admitted to reading Cameron's medical file. He also knows she doesn't have HIV. Also, the majority if women Cameron's age on on some form of birth control.)

The pain in my damn leg wakes me. Sitting up, I fumble for the light and then grab my pills. I dry swallow a couple. Wilson is always nagging me about this; yammering on about how I’m destroying my esophagus, like I always have water with me, jeez. As the pain recedes to a bearable level, I look around. Cameron is gone. Swinging my legs to the floor, I look around for her clothes. They’re still scattered on the floor so she’s here somewhere. The bathroom is dark so she isn’t in there. I sigh. Knowing Cameron, she’s sitting out in the dark living room having an ethical crisis about what we’ve done. When she worked for me, she was always having an ethical crisis about something or other. I rummage around for some clean pajama pants and a clean t-shirt. I figure it will be easier to talk if I’m not naked. Gripping my thigh with my right hand and carrying my pills in my left (I know I’ll need more before this is finished), I walk out into the living room. What I see surprises me. Cameron is sitting on my couch, wearing my t-shirt, watching something on my laptop using my ear buds. To add insult to injury, she is laughing softly at whatever she is watching. A glass of water is on the coffee table next to her slender feet. She looks a little too comfortable sitting with her feet propped up on my coffee table using my computer. She also looks a little too comfortable in my t-shirt. Hell, she looks damn sexy. I never realized how long and lean her legs are until now. She laughs again and I trudge into the kitchen for a beer. She is still engrossed in whatever it is she’s viewing on the computer. It better be some damn good porn to pull her out of bed in the middle of the night.

I slouch down next to her and peer at the screen. She is watching some ridiculous video on You Tube. I pull her right ear bud loose and poke it into my ear. She glances at me and then back at the screen. I sip my beer and try to focus on the screen. Cameron turns it slightly so I can see it better. Then it hits me. She’s watching Monster Trucks. The video ends and she closes the laptop. I pull the ear bud from my ear and she winds it up neatly before placing it on the computer. She gets up and puts the computer back on the desk.

“I was thirsty and decided to watch something while I drank my water,” she explains. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Too late,” I grumble. “I got cold which made my leg hurt.”

She comes to stand in front of me. “Let’s go back to bed.”

She takes my beer and her water. I watch her as she takes them back to the kitchen.

“I figured you’d slink out during the night,” I remark as I follow her back to the bedroom.

She pulls off the t-shirt and turns to look at me. I always figured Cameron would be shy about being seen naked. She isn’t.

“Do you want me to slink out?” she asks before climbing back into the bed and burrowing under the covers.

I strip off my pajamas and t-shirt. “No, I’d have kicked you out earlier if I did.” I slide beneath the blankets and she immediately wraps herself around me. “Cold?” I tease as she pushes her feet between my legs. She shivers, pressing against me and I can feel the hard nubs of her nipples against my ribs. I wrap one hand around her left wrist and tunnel the other into her hair pulling her closer. She sighs and relaxes against me. Then she laughs.

“What?” I ask, combing my fingers through her tousled hair.

“This,” she says. “Us.”

“Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“Really? Because I seem to recall asking you once if you liked me and you said no.”

“What can I say?” I smirk. “Everybody lies.”

Her hand slides down my chest over my belly and I feel her fingers against my dick. It begins to harden and my breathing speeds up. I lie still and let her kiss me, stroke me and lick me. By the time she is finished, I’m about to explode. Straddling me, she slams down on my rock hard dick and starts to pump up and down. That’s my undoing. Every muscle in my body contracts and I shout her name as I cum. I’ve had some intense orgasms in my day but nothing prepared me for this. I know I’m shouting her name so loud Wilson can probably hear me all the way across town. I open my eyes and she is leaning over me, smiling as she continues to move. Finally, I relax and she slides down until she is lying on top of me, dropping kisses on my sweat slicked skin.

“Did you?” I gasp.

She smiles and shakes her head. “That was all for you.”

“God, I love you,” I pant.

She stills and stares at me.

“You had to know,” I say.

“I didn’t until now,” she responds. “Is it because of the orgasm or do you really love me?”

I trail trembling fingers up her arm. I can’t believe how weak I feel; weak but more relaxed than I’ve ever been in my life. My leg doesn’t even hurt which is a good thing since I left my pills on the couch.

“I really love you,” I tell her.

She slides up and kisses me; a nice, deep kiss. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” I smile. “Now we can have as much sex as we want.”

She nuzzles the crook of my neck. “Yes, because that is the most important part of every relationship,” she laughs.

I wrap my arms around her. “Good. So long as we’re both on the same page.”

She laughs again and I drift off to sleep. I definitely need to keep her around.


End file.
